For certain amplifier architectures in wireless systems, the null signal cannot be re-created properly after the signal is passed through the amplifier, which leads to both in-band signal degradation and out-of-band emissions. This is caused by any impairment imbalance between the decomposed signal paths prior to amplification. The impairment can be a gain or amplitude imbalance, a phase imbalance, or both amplitude and phase imbalance between the constant envelope signal paths. Even a relatively small amplitude or phase imbalance between the decomposed paths can lead to significant output signal degradation for in-bound and out-bound frequencies. An effective approach to address such imbalance is needed.